Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to uninterruptible power supplies (UPS).
Discussion of Related Art
The use of power devices, such as uninterruptible power supplies (UPS), to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems, is known. Known uninterruptible power supplies include on-line UPS's, off-line UPS's, line interactive UPS's, as well as others. On-line UPS's provide conditioned AC power as well as back-up AC power upon interruption of a primary source of AC power. Off-line UPS's typically do not provide conditioning of input AC power, but do provide back-up AC power upon interruption of the primary AC power source. Line interactive UPS's are similar to off-line UPS's in that they switch to battery power when a blackout occurs but also typically include a multi-tap transformer for regulating the output voltage provided by the UPS. Typical UPS's may also operate in a bypass mode where unconditioned power with basic protection is provided directly from an AC power source to a load via a bypass line.